Just an Act
by Negative-Outlook
Summary: During the day they pretend at night they can be themselves, be together ConMama


Just an Act. Just a way to keep who they really are hidden and secret from the rest of the camp, from the rest of the world. During the day they would just act "normally" occasionally saying a single word in the others direction. But at night it was different. At 2am exactly they would each creep out of their blankets and meet on the beach, sitting hugging and kissing, sometimes silently and sometimes talking about stuff they agreed on and what would happen once they got off the island. Would they keep up this act or would they come clean and be together. Or would they, God forbid, stop seeing each other. That thought tore their hearts so they rarely talked about that sinario. They would sit on the beach waiting for the sun to rise and the sky to turn a wonderful reddish-orange colour that made both of their eyes stare intensely but dreamily and their hearts miss a beat. They as soon as it turned 6am they would both look at their watches, which he had found in the wreckage the day of their first kiss. He gave her the watch and instructed her in what to do. Sometimes she would bring Aaron, sometimes she would leave him with Shannon who was the only one who was in on the secret and found it quite amusing to watch the pair during the day desperately trying to hide their secret. It hurt Sawyer how during the day Claire would play happy families with Charlie, watching him cooing the tiny baby and Claire watching on with a smile on her face. He knew, he hoped that the smile was fake, all just part of the act. But he could never be sure. He loved her so much, even thought he hadn't plucked up the courage to tell her, and he didn't want her to be stolen away by Charlie. It ate away at Claire's heart to watch Sawyer, day after day, flirt with Kate, throwing her cute little nicknames and watching he be someone he didn't need to be. He could be sweet, gentle and trusting, but in fount of everyone else he was a tough guy who gave off the impression that he didn't need anyone else. She suspected that this was because he didn't want people taking advantage of him. He had opened his heart to one person on the island, her. He had told her about his past, everything about his past, leaving out no details what-so-ever, Claire now felt that she could trust him. She had never had anyone be so honest before and Sawyer had never met anyone so trusting and accepting. In any other case Claire wasn't sure she could be so accepting. But because Sawyer hadn't tried to explain why he did these things and admitted to the weakness he has when it come to his parents and also the fact that when he was telling these stories about his rough past she could see tears welling up in his eyes and just how unbearable the guilt has become. Even beyond it all she loved him, although she didn't want to tell him, she didn't want to admit it to herself, just encase everything didn't work out as she dreams that it will every night. She can't bare to go through that sort of pain, she couldn't taint herself, she had to stay wholesome and happy, if not for the sake of her then for the sake of little Aaron. Yet another Sunset came up and once again the small hand of the clock met the six. She sighed deeply, broke away from Sawyers comforting grip around their waist as they sat on the sand, and stood up. Just as she did Sawyer broke his stare from the sunset to the beauty of the short blonde who was now standing above him brushing the sand off her legs. He stood up slowly, without a word and, like he did every night grabbed Claire by the shoulders to make he look him straight in the eyes and held the stare for sixty seconds before lowering him head and neck a considerable amount to reach Claire's soft lips. He kissed her gently and passionately for three minutes before breaking away, eyes still closed before opening them slowly and meeting her eyes again. He would whisper to her, "Same time tomorrow." She smiled and nodded her head. Then as they walked away, in different directions, Claire would always stop, just to watch him as he changed his walk from, romantic and gentle to independent and tough. She hated the way that she knew he hated putting on this persona. And it was only tonight that he had said that watching her with Aaron made him want to change into someone who is known as a reliable, trustworthy person. He knew just how to tug on her heart-strings. She sighed, turned around and started walking back to the caves, every single word and action that Sawyer has said and done running through her head like a vivid dream that started to fade the closer she had gotten to the caves. She had learnt to forget all the feelings. It helps her ignore Sawyer during the day, if she still had the dream in her head then she would act very differently and find it hard to leave Sawyer alone, and that might ruin the relationship they had as people might start suspecting. The next day went on as normal. Claire hadn't gone to sleep. Instead she got dressed into some clean clothes, sorted out her hair and put on some lip-gloss that she had in her luggage, which, luckily she had found. Just as she had finished, Aaron started crying, she picked him up, washed him, changed his nappy, which she had found in the plane wreckage. But it tore her heart to think that someone else was travelling with a baby and had died along with the poor baby. She dressed Aaron in clothes which she had found in the same bags as the nappies and sat him down ready to eat. By the time he was full up everyone else was awake and Charlie had come to see her, like he does every morning. They made their way to the beach, like they do everyday. But Claire had decided that today would be different. After an hour of sitting on the beach talking to Charlie, he had decided to go for a long walk to look for some fruit and just to explore the island. Claire knew that when Charlie went to explore, he explored for hours on end, often coming back with nothing but a stick that Charlie thought was cool. Fifteen minutes after he had left, Aaron was still wake. She decided to look for Sawyer. She found him in a tent reading, as she came into the door of the tent he looked up and with a cheeky smile greeted her, behind his cheeky smile she could see the sweet smile he so longed to give her but couldn't just encase someone would see. "Hi. I...Ummm…" Claire looked around her and couldn't see anyone within hearing distance. "I thought you would want to spend some time with Aaron, after all he is practically your son." Claire smiled as she saw Sawyer's eyes light up at the thought of being trusted with something so fragile and sweet. Claire continued "Plus, I'm really tired after last night." Claire smiled, handed Sawyer the baby and walked away towards where she kept some of her belongings, such as a towel and a bikini. She went behind some trees and changed into the little light blue bikini, walked back on the beach, hands around her stomach as she was nervous of how she looked; after all she had just spent the last nine months with a baby inside of her. She grabbed the towel and laid it on the soft sand just within the view of Sawyer. She put the thought of her not looking nice aside and lay down on the towel restfully.


End file.
